Unexpected Attraction
by Aria Black
Summary: Set five years after Book Seven, George Weasley has a secret that no one knows about, until he runs into Draco Malfoy. This is George Draco only, with a bit of Fred Oliver. Chapter 3 is finally finished after HOW many years?
1. Unexpected Meeting

(Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the very wonderful J.K. Rowling. You're the best girl!)  
  
Aria: Hello everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fic so I hope I do it justice.  
  
George: Who are you putting together, Aria?  
  
Aria: (smiles sweetly) You and Draco.  
  
Draco: (eyes widened in horror) Are you mad woman? I am out of here!!  
  
George: (tries to sneak out also)  
  
Aria: (pulls out her wand) Locomotor Mortis! (leg locks Draco and George)  
  
Draco: Let us go!!  
  
George: You can't be serious!  
  
Aria: You're right, I'm not.  
  
Draco and George: (sighs in relief)  
  
Aria: THIS is Sirius! (pulls Sirius out from a closet)  
  
Draco and George: (fall backwards, twitching)  
  
Aria: Well, I'm going to let you get on with the fic. Enjoy!!  
  
Unexpected Attraction  
by Aria Black  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Meeting  
  
"Hey George! Great play back there!"  
  
George Weasley looked up from putting his jeans on. "Hey thanks. You weren't too bad today yourself Oliver."  
  
Oliver Wood grinned at the twenty-two year old Beater. "We're all going out to celebrate. Wanna join us?"  
  
George shook his head. "No thanks. I think I'm going to go home and crash."  
  
"Sure thing. See you at practice Monday." Oliver waved goodbye and walked off, passing Fred who had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
"You sure you don't want to go bro?" Fred asked his twin, toweling off his shoulder length bright red hair. "It's going to be a blast. We're all going to pick up some chicks." He grinned at the thought of his night to be.  
  
George grabbed his leather bomber jacket. "Nah, you go on ahead and have fun. I'm just going to go home and watch the telly before sacking it." He slipped his jacket on before running a hand through his shorter red hair. Slapping his brother slightly of the shoulder as he walked towards the door he said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do baby brother."  
  
Fred laughed as George went out the door. "See ya George."  
  
George let out a soft snort as he walked down the streets of downtown Melbourne. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do. If he actually DID listen to me, he wouldn't even LOOK at another girl."  
  
George remembered the day when he discovered he liked men over women. It was back in his sixth year of Hogwarts....  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Damn, this royally sucks!" Sixteen year old George complained as he fell backwards onto his bed.  
  
"Tell me about it." Lee Jordan sat down on George's bed and sighed. "Not letting us go to Hogsmead is one thing, but making us stay in the dormitories too? That's just brutal."  
  
"What we didn't wasn't even THAT bad!" George and Lee looked at each other and cracked up. Making a brew that they learned in Potions class, they poured it into Professor Snape's pumpkin juice, which made him develop a nasty rash. When it was discovered that George and Lee had done it, twenty five points were taken from Gryffindor, plus the two boys were punished.  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" George asked after they had finally calmed down, looking over at Lee.  
  
Lee shrugged, sending them both into silence. After a few minute, Lee asked suddenly, "How are you and Angelina doing?" George and Angelina had been dating since the Yule Ball back in their fifth year.  
  
George's eyes clouded over slightly. "We broke up."  
  
"What? Why? I thought you two were doing great," Lee said, confused.  
  
"I thought so too, but apparently she didn't." George sat up. "She's thinks I'm into guys."  
  
Lee raised a eyebrow. "What made her come to THAT conclusion?"  
  
"Maybe she's right." George crossed his legs. "I mean I don't really look at girls all that much, but maybe that's because none of the girls here are my type." He sighed and scratched his head. "I don't know...."  
  
Lee thought for a moment. "Where there is one way you could find out. You could just kiss another guy and see if you like it."  
  
George snorted. "Right, and where would I find a guy to do that?"  
  
Lee turned pink slightly. "Well..... you can use me. To tell you the truth, I've always wondered what it was like to kiss another guy. Hell, I've always wondered what it was like to kiss YOU."  
  
George looked at Lee wide eyed. "Lee, you don't know what you're saying!"  
  
Lee moves closer to George. "I know what I'm saying. Let's just kiss once, to see how its like, then forget it ever happened."  
  
"I...." George began to protest, but sighed in the end. "Oh what the hell." George leaned forward and Lee met halfway.  
  
George's eyes fell close when he touched Lee's warm, wet lips. Lee let out a soft groan and pressed his lips firmer against his friend's. In George's life, nothing ever felt this right before! Deciding to try something, George ran his tongue over Lee's lips before slipping it into his mouth.  
  
Lee broke the kiss quickly, eyes wide. "Whoa...."  
  
George blinked, trying to regain some focus. "I... didn't do anything wrong, did I?"  
  
Lee shook his head. "No, in fact.... I'd like to do it again." Without giving him a chance to object, he pressed his lips against George's again. Almost instantly he felt George kiss back, and felt George's tongue slip back into his mouth. A moment later George pushed Lee backwards on the bed.  
  
~~~~~  
  
George sighed as he walked into a local pub he was rather fond of. He and Lee both carried on their relationship until Lee was killed two years before due to a Quittich accident. Nobody knew about them being together, so George had no one to talk to. Hell, nobody knew he was GAY! "Vodka, on the rocks," he told the bartender sullenly.  
  
"Vodka? Didn't think a Weasley could handle something like that."  
  
George whirled his head around and came face to face with a guy that had silvery white hair, bangs over his forehead, and gray eyes that were like a raging storm. He had a smirk on his face, and George knew immediately who it was. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Surprised you remember me," Draco said as he sat down in the seat next to the red head and asked the bartender for the same as what George was having. "After all its been what.... five years?"  
  
"Not long enough in my opinion," George grumbled as he picked up the drink the bartender left in front of him and gulped it. "Go bother someone else Malfoy. I'm not in the mood." He motioned the bartender for another.  
  
"Nah, I'd rather much bother you." Resting his elbows on the bar, he looked over at George. "So what happened that's making you want to drown yourself in vodka?"  
  
"What makes you think something happened," George said, snorting softly.  
  
Draco's usually taunting face went soft slightly. "Well for one, I heard your team won their game, and second, you don't have that annoying smile that you Weasleys usually have on. On top of that, I know for a fact your family can't hold liquor that well."  
  
"I can hold my liquor just fine," George snapped, throwing his head back as he drank his refill. "Give me another," he told the bartender. "Hell, just leave me the bottle."  
  
"Must be something bad if you're going back for thirds," Draco said, sighing softly.  
  
"Well if you have to know, you nosy git," George said, taking a swig from the vodka bottle. "I'm just remembering Lee. Are you happy?"  
  
Draco blinked. "Lee.... you're talking about your friend Lee Jordan right?"  
  
"Give the boy a prize," George slurred out, taking another drink. "He wasn't just my friend you know."  
  
The blonde raised a eyebrow. "Oh?" From the way George was talking, Draco knew he was drunk.  
  
"Yeah, he was actually my boyfriend." George let out a giggle. "Couldn't tell just by looking at him that he was one hell of a kisser." He blinked. "Bloody hell, did I just tell you that I was gay?" He let out a snort. "Guess the cat's out of the bag." He laughed before raising the bottle for another drink.  
  
Draco quickly took the bottle from him. "Alright, its time for me to get you home." He paid the bartender the tab.  
  
George reached for the bottle. "And who said I was ready to leave?" he said angrily.  
  
"I did, and I suggest you don't argue with me," Draco said in a warning tone. He tried pulling George off the chair. "Come on."  
  
"I'm not going!" George snapped, but lost his balance when the boy pulled at him and fell forward into Draco's arms.  
  
"Yes you are," the younger boy hissed, "And if you argue with me again, I'll knock you out and carry you myself."  
  
George was about to argue with him, but the vodka finally got to him and passed out.  
  
~~~~~  
  
When George woke up next, he noticed that the sun was going down, giving the sky a orange and yellow tint. "How long have I been asleep?" he muttered as he sat up, knowing full well when he went out it was night.  
  
"You've been asleep for almost 2 days," a soft voice answered, making George jump in surprise. He turned and was shocked to see Draco standing in front of a doorway with a cup in his hand.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he yelled, and suddenly wished his didn't. He clutched his head in pain. "Fuck....."  
  
"I'm here because it's my house," Draco said calmly as he walked over to the couch that George had been sleeping on and sat down. "Here, this will make you feel better," he said, handing him the cup. George looked at it warily and Draco sighed. "It's not poisoned, if that's what you're thinking. It's a herbal tea that works great for hangovers. I suggest you drink it."  
  
George sniffed the tea before taking a sip. Deciding that he liked it, he took another drink of it. After a minute, he lowered the cup and asked, "Why are you being so nice to me? You've always hated us 'Weasels'." He said the nickname like it was poison.  
  
Draco turned red in embarrassment. "About that. Look, I'm sorry I ever called you that. Hell, I'm sorry I was ever mean to you and family."  
  
George blinked. Never in his life did he expect to hear Draco Malfoy apologize. "Hey, don't worry about it. Listen, thanks for bringing me here. It you had taken me back to my house, my mum would have killed me for drinking that much."  
  
Draco smiled slightly. "You're welcome. So tell me something. Why were you at that bar getting yourself drunk? You said you had something going on with Lee Jordan." Draco looked down. "Sorry. It's none of my business."  
  
George sighed and put his cup down. "Nah, it's alright. I might feel better telling someone about it." He rested his back against the couch. "Lee and I started going out during our sixth year. Nobody ever found out that we were together. Hell, they didn't even know we were gay. You're actually the first one I've ever told."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. "You mean not even your family knows?"  
  
"Nope." He put his hands behind his head. "I never really thought about telling them."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
George shrugged. "Guess I never really cared. If they find out, they find out."  
  
"Maybe you should tell them. Hearing it from you is better than having them hearing it from someone else."  
  
George looked over at Draco. "You say it as if you know."  
  
"I do." Draco got up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
George blinked before getting up and walk into the kitchen also. "What do you mean, you know?"  
  
Draco opened the dishwasher and placed his cup into it. "Let's just say when my parents found out, they weren't exactly peachy about it.  
  
The redhead blinked again. "Are you saying you're gay?!?"  
  
Draco sighed before nodding and holding out his hand. "Are you finished with your tea?"  
  
"Oh, uh yeah." He handed his cup to Draco, still trying to grasp the fact that Draco was gay.  
  
"Jesus, is it really that hard to believe that Draco Malfoy could be gay?"  
  
George realized he was staring and looked away. "Sorry."  
  
Draco sighed again. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped." He put a hand on George's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you to your room."  
  
"Room?" George tried not notice the sudden flutter in his stomach.  
  
Draco gave him a look. "Just because I was a jackass when I was younger, doesn't mean I wasn't raised to be polite."  
  
George smiled slightly. "I didn't say you weren't polite, but I could always go home if I'm imposing."  
  
Draco snorted. "If you were imposing, I would have said so." Turning, and dropping his hand from George's shoulder, he made his way down the hall. "Follow me."  
  
George said nothing as Draco led him upstairs. He still couldn't believe how nice Draco was being to him. 'Maybe he really is sorry for what he did we were younger.' There was just one thing though that was nagging at him....  
  
Draco opened a door and said, "You can sleep in here tonight. It gets a little cold, but there are extra blankets in the closet if you need them. Good night." He went to leave, but George stopped him.  
  
"Draco, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What?" He turned to look at George again.  
  
George rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, when did you....." He took a deep breath. "When did you realize that you were gay?"  
  
Draco faced softened slightly as he looked away. After a moment he replied, "Fifth year. When I looked at Harry and realized that I didn't hate him like I thought I did." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought it would go away, the feeling I had, but it didn't. I couldn't even look at him without turning red in the face." He looked back at George. "I thought, maybe one day..... I would finally be able to tell him how I felt, but then...."  
  
"He got married to Hermione, right?"  
  
"Yeah." Draco stuffed his hands into his jean pockets.  
  
George noticed that Draco was trying not to cry. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean...."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad he's happy." Draco let out a forced laugh. "Beside, do you really think he would go for someone that harassed him for most of his life?" He smiled slightly at George. "Good night George."  
  
"Night Draco, and thanks again."  
  
Draco let out a shrug and went into his room that was across the hall.  
  
George looked at the closed door for a moment before going into his own room. Maybe a good night sleep would screw his head back on straight.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aria: Chapter 1 is finally finished! I know not much more was added, but I was at a bit of a block for awhile. I'm so happy that I've gotten so much positive response asking me to continue this! Please email me at aria_black@hotmail.com, place a review, or if you have a website I can place this on, please tell me! See you all next chapter!  
  
Chapter 1 completed October 24, 2002 


	2. Unexpected Feelings

(Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the very wonderful J.K. Rowling. You're the best girl!)  
  
Aria: Hello everyone! I'm so happy with the feedback I'm getting on this!  
  
George: Who would have thought people would actually like it?  
  
Aria: What's THAT suppose to mean?!? (looks at Draco) What did he mean?  
  
Draco: Hey, I'm not getting in the middle of your little fight.  
  
Aria: I'm going to let you all get to Chapter 2. Enjoy! Now what did you mean by that George Weasley.....  
  
Unexpected Attraction  
By Aria Black  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Feelings  
  
Several weeks have passed since that night, and George was no closer to screwing his head on straight then he was three weeks ago. He never would have expected it, but he actually LIKED being around Draco. Since that first night, a friendship had developed between the two, a friendship that neither had had before. Sure, they didn't talk much, and if they did, it was mostly about magic and Quidditch, but it was nice, not having to hide anything.  
  
"Yo George! Earth to George!"  
  
George came out of his haze when Fred snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Huh?"  
  
"Dude, you're spacing out again! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing up. Can't a guy space out once in awhile?" George asked, picking up his broomstick and putting it in his locker.  
  
"Sure, but you've been spacing out almost everyday!" Fred leaned against the lockers the looked at his brother. "Do you need to talk about something?"  
  
George closed his locker slowly. "No, but thanks anyway Fred." He picked up his jacket and put it on. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out." The door slammed closed behind George.  
  
"What's up with him?" Fred turned to look at Oliver.  
  
"I'm not sure. He sure has been acting strangely lately though."  
  
Oliver was quiet for a moment. "Isn't it around that time of year that Lee died?"  
  
Fred's eyes widened slightly before smacking himself over the forehead. "Bloody hell, I completely forgot! Some brother I turned out to be. I better go see how he's doing." He started to leave but Oliver grabbed his arm.  
  
"Leave him be," he said softly. "He probably needs to be alone right now. When he wants to talk, he'll come."  
Fred looked at Oliver before sighing. "I hope you're right."  
  
~~~~~  
  
George hated this time of year. Two years, and it still hurt as much as it then. Kneeling down, a bouquet of flowers in his hands, he placed them next to Lee's grave. "You know, when you first left me. I didn't think I could live through it. It hurt so much, it was like a knife was going through my heart." A tear rolled down his cheek. "Now I can at least get through day to day without it hurting so much, but." A small sob escaped before he could stop it. "Dammit! You'd still be alive if I had stopped it!" He buried his face in his arms and started to cry.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Draco was walking past the cemetery, talking on a cell phone with an associate. It was such a nice day that he decided to walk home from the office today. "No, I'm telling you, those forms need to go out." Just then he heard the heart-wrenching sob. "What the." His heart nearly stopped when he saw someone with bright red hair and a leather jacket, shoulders shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably. 'George.'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Huh?" He was brought back to the conversation at hand, but it no longer held any importance. "I'll call you back," he said and ended the call and shutting off the phone before the associate could protest. Quietly walking over, he knelt down and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "George?"  
  
George's head slowly lifted up and Draco noticed his eyes were bloodshot from crying. "D-Draco."  
  
Draco looked at the gravesite they were at and immediately understood why George was so upset. Without another second's though, he put his arms around the older man and pulled him close. "It's alright George," he said softly, letting his hand stroke the red head's hair softly. "Just let it go."  
  
George buried his face in Draco's shoulder and continued to sob.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Draco walked into the living room with two mugs of tea in his hands. His heart contracted painfully when he saw George curled up in the corner of the couch, head resting in his knees. Sitting down next to him, he held out one of the mugs. "Here."  
  
Lifting his head up, George took the cup from Draco and softly said, "Thank you," before taking a sip. His hands shook as he did so.  
  
Draco noticed. Putting his cup down on the table, he took George's out of his hand and did the same. "George, talk to me," he said softly, putting his hand on the back of his head comfortingly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It still hurts Draco," George whispered. "I think about it all the time, and whenever this time of year comes around, it hurts even more." He buried his face in his knees again. "If I had stopped that bludger, Lee would still be alive. It's my fault he died." The next thing he knew, his head was yanked back up and he let out a soft gasp as he stared into Draco's intense gray eyes, inches from his own.  
  
"You listen to me," Draco whispered harshly. "It wasn't your fault. You tried to save him, but there was nothing more you could do." His face grew soft. "It wasn't your fault George."  
  
George shivered slightly at how gentle Draco said his name. "Draco." He was silenced when Draco pressed his lips against his.  
  
Neither of the moved for a moment before Draco finally pulled away. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I couldn't help it." He stood up, breaking the gentle hold he had on George. Without another word, Draco left, and a moment later George heard his door close.  
  
George just sat there, in absolute shock. Draco. Draco kissed him! He would have though he would have been angry, but in truth he wasn't. He had wanted it to happen. His eyes widened in shock as the realization hit him. "I. I have feelings for him." His body went limp against the couch. He didn't expect this to happen. 'Lee. what do I do?' George closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Hn?" George felt someone shake him awake. "Go 'way," he grumbled, shaking the hand off his shoulder.  
  
"Wake up Red, before I do something that I'm not going to regret."  
  
George's eyes snapped open. Only one person called him that. "L-Lee?"  
  
Lee crossed his arms as he looked at the man before him. "Who else did you think it was? You're mum?"  
  
"But aren't you."  
  
"Dead?" Lee nodded. "Yeah. One of the cool things about it is you get to visit people while they're sleeping." He sat cross-legged on the floor next to George. "So, I hear you have feelings for Draco Malfoy?" He grinned. "Who would have thought?" The grin left his face. "But seriously mate, what are you going to do?"  
  
George groaned as he laid back on his back. "I don't know. I wasn't even expecting it."  
  
"Don't bullshit me George." Lee's face came into George's view. "You knew something was up that first day. You just didn't want to admit it."  
  
George blinked as he sat up and looked at Lee. "You're saying. I've had feelings for him this whole time?"  
  
"Right, but you felt guilty about it, because of what happened to me." Lee's face softened. "George, stop blaming yourself. You wouldn't have saved me from that bludger, no matter how hard you tried. It was my time to go."  
  
Tears welled up in George's eyes. "I just. I miss you Lee."  
  
Lee brought his hand up to George's cheek and smiled softly. "I miss you too, and we'll be together again one day, but right now, you need Draco, and he needs you."  
  
"He. does?"  
  
"Yeah, he real vulnerable right now, because he's having to fight his own growing feelings for you. He still feels guilty about treating you and your family so badly when you were younger. Well," Lee said, standing up. "I better get back. Cedric is probably getting worried about me."  
  
George blinked in surprise. "You and Cedric?"  
  
Lee grinned. "Hey, it gets lonely in the afterlife. Take care of yourself George."  
  
George smiled back. "You too Lee."  
  
~~~~~  
  
George's eyes snapped opened, fully awake. 'Was that.' Getting up, he went upstairs to Draco's room. Standing in front of the door for a moment, still debating if he should do this or not.  
  
'He needs you.' He heard Lee's voice echo though his mind.  
  
'And I need him.' Without another moment's hesitation, George opened Draco's door softly. What he saw next made his heart break. Draco was asleep, curled up around a pillow like it was a life preserver, dry tear streaks on his face. Quietly trekking across the soft carpet, George gently sat down on the bed and watched the white haired boy sleep. 'Even behind that tough façade, he really vulnerable.' George let his fingers run over the boy's soft features, his heart pounding hard and fast. 'He's so beautiful.'  
  
Draco stirred slightly and murmured, "George." Suddenly, as though he knew he wasn't alone, Draco's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking into George's blue eyes.  
  
George smiled softly. "Hey, you're finally awake." He pulled the pillow out of Draco's arms and moved it back with the others.  
  
Draco blinked in confusion. "You're still here? I thought you would have left after what."  
  
"Happened?" George finished for him. "I'm not going to leave over something like that." He brushed Draco's bangs off his forehead, even though they would just fall back into place. Laying down next to the younger man, George let his forehead brush against Draco's.  
  
Draco couldn't believe what was happening. "George, what."  
  
"Draco, you're the only one that really understands what's going on with me," George said softly. "Not even my brother and family understands. I'm not going to leave just because you did something that I wanted."  
  
Draco's eyes widened slightly and before he knew it, George's lips were pressed against his own. Draco's eyes fluttered closed as George deepened the kiss, making his heart pound rapidly. He never expected George to return his feelings.  
  
George pulled away slightly, looking Draco in the eyes. "I need you Draco," he whispered softly. "Please, let me stay with you."  
  
Draco looked back at him for a moment before nodding. "I. I need you too George," he choked out, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He buried his face in George's chest, not wanting the older boy to see the flood of emotions running through his eyes.  
  
George held Draco close, and smiled slightly. 'I don't know if that dream was real or not, but Lee. thanks for screwing my head on straight.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Aria: I am SO sorry everyone! I know it's been almost eight months, but I wanted to make sure this came out exactly how I wanted it to. I want to thank everyone who posted reviews for it. I never expected so many of you to like my fanfic. I will try much harder to get next chapter out a lot sooner than this. Please email me at aria_black@hotmail.com or post a review and tell me what you think. See you next chapter!  
  
Chapter completed June 21, 2003 


	3. Unexpected Discovery

(Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.)

Unexpected Attraction

By Aria Black

Chapter 3: Unexpected Discovery

Fred couldn't understand it. The sudden change in George was unmistakable. He just… looked so happy, as if he had found someone to finally lift the pain he was holding on his shoulders.

But who could it be? He never saw him with any girls that he could remember, since his brother was being secretive as of late.

'Who is it that he could be hiding?' Fred asked himself silently, biting his thumbnail in thought. Could it be Angelina? No. Even though George and Angelina had stayed friends after their breakup, he never saw nothing more than a brother-sister relationship between them since then. "Bloody hell! I can't figure it out!"

"Can't figure out what?"

Fred spun around in surprise, dropping his broomstick. George was leaning against the locker, his eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What is it that you can't figure out?" his brother asked again.

"I… I can't figure out how Oliver made that amazing save today," Fred said quickly, leaning over to pick up his broom.

He jumped again when he felt George's hand drop on his shoulder. "Nice try big brother, but you never were good at lying," he said, chuckling softly as he went over to his locker and began pulling his street clothes on.

"Okay baby brother, spill. What's happening that's made you so happy?"

George paused for a moment before pulling his shirt on. "Can't a guy be happy once in awhile?" He grabbed his jacket and put it on as well. "I'm heading out, I'll see you later, okay?"

Fred stared at his brother for a moment. "What! Going where?"

"Somewhere." The door shut behind George, leaving Fred alone.

Fred stood there, staring after his twin long after he was gone. "Well, bloody hell, what was that all about?" he muttered to himself, making a mental note to talk to George about all of this when he came back.

"Maybe he's finally be able to move on with his life."

Fred jumped, turning from his spaced out place to see Oliver. "Whoa, don't sneak up on people like that."

"Haven't you noticed that since Lee died George hasn't been himself at all?" Oliver asked as he came in and put away his broom.

He blinked, nodding. "Well, of course. But Lee and George were always close friends. It had to of nearly killed him to lose someone so close."

"Well, he's finally been able to move past losing his friend, and start living life again," Oliver pointed out. "You know he blames himself for not stopping the bludger that killed Lee."

Fred looked away. "He isn't the only one. I should have tried harder myself. It was... something both of us believed was our fault."

Oliver put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You both need to stop blaming yourselves," he said softly. "What's happened has happened. You need to think about the fun times you had with Lee, and not think about the bad, or else… you'll never get past it."

Fred drew in a deep breath before nodding. "You're right Oliver. I suppose what happened can't be changed and Lee would possibly beat both of us if we kept pouting over it, right?"

Oliver laughed and patted Fred on the shoulder. "That's the spirit mate! Just think that way, and be happy that George is no longer blaming himself, and has moved on."

"You're right Oliver. I should be happy, shouldn't I?" He then looked away and laughed softly. "How about we go to the bar tonight? My treat?"

"Sure thing. Hell, we might even meet some girls there."

Fred didn't really perk up at those words. For some reason, women just didn't get to him as they once had. "Yeah, sure," he replied, with freined enthusiasim.

Oliver wrapped an arm around his friend, grinning. "Come on mate. Let's go make a night of this."

He laughed and nodded. "Of course. I've just got one small thing to take care of. How about I meet you at O'Malley's in an hour?"

"Sure thing mate. I'm going to take a quick shower and then head over. See you then." With that said, Oliver headed to the shower room.

Fred sighed and headed off to his room. He had things to take care of before he could go meet Oliver. Now if only he could figure out why that thought made him so happy.

"Hey Draco, I'm back!" George called out as he walked into the lush house. He should couldn't get over how nice it was.

He set his Quidditch stuff on the ground and looked around the house. "Hey Draco, where are you!"

Draco stepped out from the wight room, a light sheen of sweat crossing his bare chest. A towel hung around his neck while low riding sweats rested on hips. He used an edge of the towel to wipe sweat from his brow and some of the blond strands that had stuck there.

Gray eyes lit up as they landed on George. "Hey, I was just working on losing a little extra weight. How was the match?"

George felt himself flush slightly before smiling and walking over to the other. "We won, what did you expect? And what's this about losing weight?" He poked Draco's chest slightly. "You barely have any fat on you as it is."

He smiled, a rather charming one at that, and shrugged. "No clue. I just felt a bit of exercise was in order. Yet I didn't doubt anything less from the best Quiddich team around."

George laughed as he headed to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out two bottles of water. "Don't say that in front of Oliver," he joked, handing one bottle to Draco. "He's got a big enough head as it is."

He accepted the water thankfully and opened it, taking a deep drink from it. His throat worked as he swallowed before he stopped, looking toward George. "All right. No telling Oliver that his Quiddich team is the best. What can I say?"

George jumped slightly, having been entranced with how the way Draco drank his water. "Hm? What did you say Draco?"

He laughed softly and waved a hand in front of his face. "Earth to George? You there?" He then lowered his hand. "I should go change if this is going to make you seem a little dazed."

The redhead caught the other's hand before he could leave. "And take away the great view?" he teased. "How often do I get to see Draco Malfoy all hot and sweaty?"

He smirked. "Be careful there Weasley or I might have to deflate my own big head."

"That's going to take a lot of deflation."

Draco's eyes widened before he playfully swatted George's arm. "And what's that say about you, putting up with someone who's ego is so inflated?"

"It much mean my head's pretty big if I think I can handle it," George said, laughing before taking a drink of his own water.

Draco laughed at that. "So we are a couple of men going around with large heads. However do we fit in the same room?" he asked in a teasing tone, one that never would have been heard back during his days at Hogwarts.

"Not sure. It's a miracle, that's for sure." George couldn't remember the last time he did mindless banter like this. Probably since Lee. He still wasn't sure if his meeting with Lee was real or not, but he did know for sure since did, his chest felt lighter, as if Lee took the weight of guilt he felt away.

"It's my turn to cook dinner isn't it?" he asked as he put his bottle down and opened the fridge again. He looked back at Draco, still smiling. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Oh surprise me. I'm gonna go take a shower before I begin to ruin your cooking with my smell."

George laughed again and held his nose. "Please do. I'm surprised the flowers haven't died yet with the way you smell."

Draco raised a single eyebrow at that. "First you say you like me this way and now you don't. I don't know weither to be insulted or not." He them moved close and kissed George's cheek. "I'll be quick."

George watched Draco leave and, still smiling, started to pull out things for dinner. He and Draco were taking their relationship slowly, which he liked, but maybe it was going a little TOO slow. So far all they had done was kisses on the cheeks, maybe a few times kiss on the lips, but that was it.

"I need to do something that's going to pick this up a bit," he said softly to himself as he started cutting up vegetables for the teriyaki stir-fry he was going to make. "But what?"

Suddenly an idea came to him and he grinned. Tonight they were going to at least get to third base, even if it killed him.

Draco stepped into the shower, letting the warm water run over his body. He had felt terrible at being caught working out and had honestly worried George had found him a bit ripe. Yet he had to admit, he enjoyed being with George.

In a way, he wanted to be closer to him. In another, he was worried of taking it too far too soon. He found himself enjoying these little moments, and knew he'd hurt terribly if he ruined it by being over eager.

Washing up quickly, he stepped out and dried off. Pulling on a fresh pair of black jeans, he padded out of the bathroom, towel over his head rubbing his hair dry as he came out to see how George was doing.

"Everything ok?" he asked, drops of water occasionally falling from his hair to trail down his chest, only to disappear under his waistband.

"Yep, dinner will be ready in a few minutes," George said as he stirred the meat and vegetables in the wok, keeping an eye on the rice. "Mind setting the table?"

He nodded, letting the towel fall about his shoulders. He then got out the plates and began setting the table, his hair delightfully messed up. "It smells wonderful."

"It's about the only thing I can cook decently," George replied as he turned the wok on low and moved it to the table before going back for the rice. "Lee and I had to eat this a lot since he couldn't cook worth shit." He stopped for a moment, letting the memory wash over him. No matter what he tried to cook, Lee always ate it, even if it tasted awful. Lee never wanted to hurt him in any way. It was one of the things he had loved about him.

Draco felt a soft smile cross his lips. "He was very good to you, wasn't he?" he asked, noticing the soft look on George's face.

"Yes, he was…" Grabbing the rice cooker, George brought it to the table and looked at Draco with a soft smile. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Starved actually. Even if this will all mean more time in the weight room at some later date," he teased, his gray eyes warm as they flicked over George's face.

"Good, because I made enough." They sat down and each served themselves. Picking up his chopsticks, George smiled slightly. "Hope I don't make you sick with my cooking."

Draco smirked, one from his old days in Hogwarts. "I'll be sure to tell you before I keel over."

"Ha ha."

He laughed as well, before taking his own chopsticks and beginning to try some of the food that was placed before him. After his first bite, which he took his time on to really taste it, he grinned. "I do believe I'll live, Weasley. Not to mention, I think I've come to be addicted from a single taste."

George felt his face flush and looked down at his plate. "Thanks…" he said softly before starting on his own plate.

Draco said nothing else as he set about showing that he was indeed hooked to the meal. He ate diligently. It was delicious and he ate all of it without stopping. When he was done, he put down his chopsticks and took a drink of water before looking across at George. "See, told you."

George laughed as he cleared the plate and the put the leftovers away. "Hope you saved enough room for dessert."

Draco's eyes widened. "Dessert as well? How did I get so lucky?"

"It's not all that. It's just chocolate mousse," he said as he pulled out two bowls of the rich chocolate dessert.

At that, a single eyebrow raised up, almost fading into his hairline. "I see. Should I worry about this then, seeing as you did mention you can't make much."

"Oh just hush and eat. I can make more than just stir-fry, you twit," George said, giving his boyfriend a mock glare.

Draco grinned and took a small spoonful of the mousse before leaning in close and pressing a small kiss to George's lips. "I'm certain you can do many things well, George. You just don't want to at times."

George smirked when he noticed some mousse on Draco's upper lip. "Oh, you mean like this?" Cupping the other's still slightly damp blonde hair, he pulled him closer and flicked his tongue over the lip, licking the chocolate away slowly.

A shiver raced through Draco's body at the touch of his tongue on his upper lip. The slow, sensual glide of that warm, wet muscle was almost maddening. A soft moan passed his lips as he did that and Draco's gray eyes were soon covered as his lashes drifted downward.

Almost shyly, Draco let his own tongue slip out from between his closed lips to tease the one tormenting his own. The touch of tongue against tongue was soft, almost testing, but he enjoyed it all the same.

George let out a soft moan before pressing their lips together fully, slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth as he did so.

His groan was caught in his throat as he simply let the kiss wash over him. His tongue met with George's in his mouth and teased back. Occasionally even going so far as to tease him slightly back toward the inner cavern of George's own mouth.

Finally, needing air, George broke the heated kiss, breathing heavily. "W-wow…" he murmured. "That was…"

"Amazing," he finished for him, drawing in much needed air.

"Do we… want to continue this?" George asked softly, not wanting to move too fast.

Draco looked into George's eyes, one hand coming up to brush a stray lock of red hair from them before letting the hand trail down to caress his cheek softly. "I... don't want to be rushing you. We... I don't really know... your preference." He wanted more than anything to take this a little further, but without really knowing if he liked being in control or being controlled... or even if he liked sharing that role... it was all important to Draco. He didn't care either way, but George might, and that was what Draco cared about.

George smiled and turned his head to kiss the palm of Draco's hand. "I like it either way," he murmured softly against the warm skin. "So if you're up to it, we can do it both ways if you want." He let his tongue stroke the palm slowly, enjoying the taste that was Draco.

He shivered at that touch of his tongue against his bare palm. His breathing hitching slightly. "I... I just... needed to know. Both is... more than fine with me..."

"Let's move to somewhere more comfortable then," George said, pressing a kiss to the palm.

He moaned and stood, but instead of moving to another location, he stepped right up to George once he was standing as well and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. His tongue teased along his lips, seeking entrance.

George groaned softly before parting his lips, curious, and more than eager to see what the blonde would do.

The inner cavern of George's mouth was sweet and warm. Each sweep of his tongue over the roof of the red head's mouth seemed to send bolts of desire through his body. He wanted the man, much more than he could ever admit. Desire flashed through his veins to pool in his groin. His arms wrapping around George so that he could stroke sensual patterns along his back.

Shivers of pleasure ran though George's body as warm fingers found their way under his shirt. Letting his own fingers explore, they traveled over Draco's bare arms slowly before moving to the front. His chest was smooth, it quickly getting hot as he traveled over it. Lightly, almost teasingly, he traced his fingers over already taunt nipples, his own tongue continuing to explore the younger man's mouth, enjoying the taste of teriyaki and Draco.

Draco eventually broke the kiss, but only to trail hot, moist kisses along his jaw and throat. When his mouth reached the pulse in his throat, he lightly began to suck at the skin. His tongue smoothing over it before his teeth lightly scraped over it.

As an after thought, Draco pulled back and his smokey gray eyes were glazed with passion as they met George's. "Who gets top position tonight?" he asked, feathering a soft, almost non-existent kiss across those tempting lips.

George's own eyes were darker as he looked back at Draco. "I think you should," he murmured, his hands still moving down his lover's chest. "I was enjoying the fact you took control for a moment there."

Draco's lips quirked up into that smirk everyone had come to hate in school and leaned back in nip once again at George's throat.

"Oh, if you were enjoying that moment, then allow me to give into every hot fantasy you've instilled in me for quite a while now." Draco's hands then trailed down, caressing his firm ass cheeks before giving one a playful smack.

George gasped softly and felt the jolt of the smack go right to his groin. "Hot fantasies huh? What sort of fantasies are you talking about?"

Draco smiled and with a wave of his hand, George's shirt slowly was pulled off his body with unseen hands. "Oh, one's were I had you gloriously naked, sprawled out on my bed, while I proceed to explore every place on your body to my content, very slowly." He purred, as he trailed his lips from the slowly darkening stain on his neck where he had sucked, to his chest. Eventually his hot mouth found a nipple, lapping at it with deliberate slowness.

"That… sounds really good…" George said with a groan, gripping the table behind him. "Too bad we're missing the bed…"

Draco lifted his head, all the while his smirk remained in place. "Oh, have you forgotten we're wizard's George? How hard is it to have a bed where the table now is?"

"It's easy to forget a lot of things when you're doing that to me," George said hoarsely as he waved his own hand, and a bed suddenly appeared, but he'd forgotten he had been holding onto the table, and fell backwards onto the soft mattress. "Woah!"

Draco's smirk, if possible, got wider. "Oh, how kind of you. I've always wanted Weasley served on a bed. But there is something wrong with this picture." With another wave of his hand, the pants seemed to fade from George's body as if they had never really been. Draco might have been a bad boy growing up, but never let it be said he wasn't paying attention. He learned his magic well.

Draco groaned at the sight of a naked and sprawled out George. His own pants becoming terribly uncomfortable. "Mm... now I'm in the mood to eat." Crawling up onto the bed beside George, he began at the top of his head, kissing it before trailing kisses over his face and ears. He kissed him briefly on the lips before teasing his lips down along his throat and over his collar bone.

Blue eyes fluttered shut as George let out a soft sigh of pleasure. "Mmm… Can't believe our first time is going to be in the kitchen…" he murmured teasingly as his hand blindly found Draco's arm, enjoying the warmth radiating from him.

Draco smirked and began trailing kisses along one of his arms, spending some time teasing at his elbow before moving downward to suck on each finger. Once he was done with that arm, he moved over to the other.

"Is there a problem with that?" Draco asked as he began the same treatment of that arm.

"Not at all…" George said with a smile, enjoying the feeling of Draco slowly worshipping his body. "Just feel like, since we didn't get to eat our mousse, I'm your dessert now."

Draco lifted his head once he finished with the arm and his eyes fairly gleamed. "Mm... while I admit I never thought I'd get to have you for dessert, I'm not complaining in the least," he murmured, bending down to begin exploring his chest. He traveled up and down, along his stomach and even teasing his tongue in and out of his belly button. Yet he avoided the nipples for now.

George noticed. "Nnnh… Draco…" he moaned, his fingers curling into the blanket as he arched his chest slightly, silently begging the other.

He grinned. "I thought you liked my hot fantasy?" he asked, trailing back up his chest before lightly letting his tongue flick out to tease a single nipple.

"I do… just as long as it doesn't drive me mad…" George groaned out, his head falling back against the pillows, bright red hair contrast against the white fabric.

Draco smirked. "Aren't you already mad, Weasley? After all, you're about to sleep with a Malfoy," he murmured, right before he took the nipple he had been teasing fully into his mouth, sucking the tight peak.

"NNNNH!" George cried out as pleasure shot through his body. "I'm out of my bloody mind, but I don't care!" he gasped out

Draco smiled, this time a soft, sweet one before moving over to the other nipple, softly beginning to tease it. He lapped at it first, before sucking the tight bud into his mouth. Once there, he began to nip at it ever so sweetly.

"Ahh… Draco… oh god…" George's brain slowly turned to mush as the other slowly made love to him. "Feels so good…" he whispered, his hand tangling itself into the soft blonde hair.

He pulled away after one more nip to the peak before he trailed back down to his hips. Once more, he began to tease over the body. Hips, legs, behind the knee, and even the ankle and toes were all places he took time tormenting and teasing. he teased the left leg first, all the way down, before moving over to the right leg and slowly working his way back up. Once he reached the hip, he moved toward the leaking erection, which he still had yet to touch at all.

"Nnh…" George's eyes were covered by his arm, his breathing deep and heavy. He didn't know how much of this could take. It felt so good… so blissfully, sinfully good…

Draco smirked and without touching the erection, he flipped George with a wave of his hand but made certain his cock wasn't hurt by the action. He then began kissing from the back of his neck, down one arm, up the other, and then slowly down his back.

"Has anyone ever really taken the time to savor all of you, George?" he asked, his voice low and husky. Need echoed through it, even though he was still partially dressed.

"Draco…" George let out a soft hiss of pleasure, his fingers gripping the pillow. "You're enjoying torturing me, aren't you?"

Draco stopped once he had travled over his hips and down his legs. Once more, he had avoided the sensative area of his ass. He lifted his head, tilting it to the side.

"Am I torturing you? I thought I was worshiping." That said, he dipped his head, without warning, and ran his tongue between the firm cheeks, light caressing the small pucker he found hidden within.

"NNNNH!" George's hands whitened as he gripped the pillows so tightly they threatened to rip the fabric. "If this is worshiping, I've died and gone to heaven!" he gasped out, raising his hips and pushing back against the hot tongue.

Draco trailed his hands up over the firm cheeks, before spreading them. "Then welcome to heaven, George. I aim to keep you here a while." That said, he dived in, his tongue beginning to lap eagerly at the hole. Once the outer part of the pucker was slick, Draco began to push his tongue past the tight ring. Resistance met the push of that pink muscle for a moment, before yielding, allowing Draco to push in as far as he wished, teasing his lover's entrance with teasing thrusts.

A loud sound filled the room as George felt the tongue push inside him, but he wasn't sure who the one was that made it. "God… ah… Draco…" he moaned, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. His lower half dropped closer to the bed as his legs spread slightly more, giving the other better access. "More… oh god, please don't stop…"

Draco smiled and kept up the steady in and out rhythm with his tongue. Once he was certain it was fairly ready for more than just his tongue, he pulled back and waved a hand, conjuring a bottle of oil. He took the bottle in hand and opened it, before pouring some on his hands and rubbing them together. He then waved his hand, making the bottle float above George's ass. It the tipped, pouring a little across the puckered opening. After that, he made the bottle vanish.

A single finger pushed inside, teasing the inside carefully. Once he was certain George could take it, he slid in a second finger, moving to widen him further.

By this time George couldn't hold back the whimpers escaping his throat even if he tried. He was so close… "Draco… please… I can't hold on much longer…"

"Do I need to prep you more, or can you take it now?" he asked, already using the same spell on his pants that he had used on George's.

"I'll be alright… just hurry," George bit back a cry as Draco's fingers left him, but he knew something MUCH better would replace them.

He slicked up his cock with his oiled hands and settled behind George. He pulled up his lover's hips and with a single thrust, he pushed inside. Once he was fully seated inside, he stayed there, waiting for George to give him some sign that he was all right. He leaned over him, softly licking and kissing the back of his neck, trying to keep from moving in the delightfully tight passage prematurely.

George had to quickly reach down and squeeze himself, just barely keeping himself from coming all over the bed. God, it had been so long. With Lee, it had always been amazing, and he would never forget the time they spent, but right now, right at this very moment with Draco… nothing could surpass the pleasure he was feeling right now… or he WOULD be feeling right now, if only the blond would do something.

"Dammit, Draco… MOVE!" George let out a soft growl, pushing back against him with a hard thrust.

Draco smirked and bit into his shoulder, pinning him to the bed. Without a word, he began moving. He didn't move slow and sweet either. His hips drove into George hard and fast, each move almost pushing him into the bed. A single oil slicked hand slid around and grasped the cock he had previously never touched. Lifting his head from the bite, he panted heavily, low moans falling into the redhead's ears. "Let go, George. I want to feel you in that moment of release," he husked.

All the while, his hand kept time with his pounding thrusts. He groaned deeply every time he pushed inside the warm passage, his eyes glazed with barely held passion.

"Ah… ah… OH GOD!" George screamed as Draco wrapped his hand around his cock, making his whole body jerk into spasms of pleasure as he came hard in the other's hand. "DRACO!"

Draco wasn't far behind. Once he felt those tight muscles clamping down on him and milking him for all it was worth, he cried out, spilling his seed deep into his lover. "GEORGE!"

George fell forward onto the bed, his arms no longer able to support his weight. He felt Draco's weight on top of him, but didn't do anything to remove him. He liked the other's weight. "That was… oh god…" he murmured, not able to find anything to describe what had just happened.

Draco laid panting on top of the older boy for a few moments before shifting and moving to lay beside him, pulling the red head into his arms. "Utterly mind-shattering?" he suggested.

"Wow, at least we know your ego hasn't diminished a bit since school," George teased.

Draco laughed at that, nipping his shoulder. "I more meant that's what it was for me, Weasley."

George laughed also. "Well, as soon as I find a perfect word for what I just experienced, I'll let you know." He blushed slightly when his stomach rumbled loudly. "Eh…"

He raised an eyebrow at the sound, waving his hand to clean them up and restore their clothes. "What was that? Still hungry, George?"

"Yeah," he said, stretching slightly. "I've suddenly have a craving for the strawberry ice cream they make at the market on Ketchen Street."

Draco grinned. "I must prefer cherry myself, just the same color as your hair, in fact," Draco commented as he stood and held out his hand. "Come on, love. I better not keep that loud stomach of yours waiting any longer."

George smiled as he took the other's hand and let him help him off the bed, but before the other could walk away, he leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you," he said softly against the other's lips.

Draco blinked, for a second caught off guard. "'Thank you'," he repeated. "What are you thanking me for?"

"For just being with me. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I'm happy we were able to move past it, because if we hadn't… we wouldn't have this." George then grinned. "Besides, I think we're pretty damn good together, don't you think?"

Draco smiled at that. "I suppose we make one hell of a good looking couple at that." He pulled George close and grinned. "Ready? We'll apparate to there. That way I can calm that stomach of yours quicker."

"You just want to get back to bed," George murmured in his ear, before licking the outer shell teasingly.

Draco shivered. "Are you complaining?"

"Not at all love. Bed is looking very tempting as we eat our ice cream and watch the telly mindlessly, or we can do… other things with the ice cream…" he continued to tease softly in Draco's ear.

Draco fairly groaned at those words. "Oh lord, I suspect there is much you could show me with such an idea." He then pulled back a little to kiss him. "Let's go get that ice cream first." Without another word, he made certain he had a shirt on, and both of them had their shoes on, before apparating them to the ice cream parlor in question.

Oliver groaned softly as he walked into the Ketchen Street 24 hour market, muttering to himself that he would never drink that much again as he walked towards the medicine isle.

"Why do I always let Fred talk me into those stupid drinking games," he mumbled to himself as he reached for the aspirin but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Come on, I think the ice cream is over here."

'George?' Forgetting his hangover for the moment and walked towards the freezer cases that held the ice cream. He started to say hi to his friend when his eyes widened. He quickly hid out of sight when he saw George with someone he never in a million years thought the redhead would be seen with.

Draco stood beside him, a slight smirk on his lips. "You said that two isle's ago," he teased. Yet as they neared the large freezers he sighed. "Well, I suppose you have to get it right sometimes, eh, George?" he asked, even as he leaned in and kissed him softly, quickly. He then looked to the ice cream.

"So strawberry for you and cherry vanilla for me, correct?"

Oliver felt his heart stop. This couldn't be right…

George smiled as he opened the freezer. "Right, but you don't mind sharing, do you? Now you have me in the mood for cherry too."

George was with Draco?

* * *

Aria: Okay, well, I think I just made a record of time in between chapters. As most of you know, life kinda gets in the way, as well as I had a HORRIBLE case of writer's block. Anyway, hopefully its cleared up this time, and I would like to thank Lynda, who without her help, I wouldn't have been able to get this chapter out. She was kind enough to play Fred and Draco, while I write for George and Oliver. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and another will be out soon, as we are writing it as I type this. Email me or leave a review to let me know what you think. See you next time!

Chapter completed November 28, 2005


	4. Unexpected Confrontation

(Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.)

Unexpected Attraction

By Aria Black

Chapter 4: Unexpected Confrontation

George was with Draco…

It had been three days since he had see the two at the market, and he was STILL having trouble believing it.

'Why would George lower himself down to that twit?' Oliver scowled as he threw back another shot of tequila. 'After everything that Malfoy has done to him and his family, to his friends… and he STILL had the stomach to kiss him!' Grabbing the bottle of liquor, he poured more into his shot glass and threw it back, enjoying the way it burned going down his throat. "Bartender! I'm going to need another bottle!" Anything to get that disgusting image out of his mind…

Fred stared at the sight before him. He had missed Oliver for the last three days. Ever since their night out drinking, the captain of the Quiddich team was constantly gone. He closed his eyes, inhaling the sent of smoke and booze. Why Oliver decided to be in this trashy bar, all alone, and downing shots of tequila, he would never know.

He felt a pang in his heart. He hurt so much at seeing Oliver falling apart. It was almost too much for him to bear. With a sigh, he walked into the room, placing an arm around Oliver's shoulder once he reached him.

"What are you doing, mate? You never drink alone," he said, patting his shoulder and taking a seat beside him.

Oliver had to stare at the other for a moment, his mind fuzzy from the alcohol. "Fred!" he said, finally recognizing the other.

Fred sighed, pulling the glass away from his hand. "Okay, that's enough for you, my friend."

"Oh come on mate! Night's just starting!" Oliver complain, reaching for the glass but fell forward towards the floor.

Fred forgot about the glass and swiftly caught Oliver, holding him close to his chest. "Steady there, mate. I think we should go home."

Oliver laughed and moved his head slightly, making so his nose was now against Fred's neck. "You're no fun Freddy…" he murmured softly.

Fred just barely held in the moan that threatened to burst from his lips. "Be that... as it may, Oliver. Why not come home with me. This isn't you, mate. What happened to make you so... un-Oliver-like?"

Just the though of what he was trying to forget made him scowl angrily. "Nothing, alright? I don't even want to talk about it."

Fred felt a pain in the area of his heart. It squeezed his chest and made him hurt. There had never been anything Oliver couldn't talk to him about. Having him say this now, it hurt. It really, really hurt. trying to mask his pain, he tried once more. "Did a... girl dump you, mate? Is that why your drinking more than normal, and alone?"

"No… no girl. Why do I need a girl when I have you?" Oliver asked, confused, the tequila completely gone to his head, and allowing him to say things he otherwise wouldn't say to the redhead.

Fred's eyes widened slightly, before he looked down at the top of Oliver's head. "Of course, mate. You'll always have me. But... I don't think you'd want to date me," he murmured, even as his heart jumped. Oliver was drunk. He wasn't in his right mind.

"Who wouldn't date you? You're funny, kind, and down to earth. Anyone would want someone like you…" Oliver murmured, his eyes starting to droop. He was so sleepy…

Fred, unable to resist the impulse, kissed him softly. A light brush of lip across lip. "Sure, Oliver. We can go on a date once you get sober," he whispered, pulling him a little closer. All the while, he worried that he would begin to pray Oliver did feel for him that way, even when he knew it was just the drink talking.

"For now, let's get you home."

"Hmmm…" Oliver felt himself moving towards the door, and mumbled, half asleep, "George could do better…"

He blinked, even as he lead him toward the door. "What, you want George over me? I'm hurt," he commented, not about to admit it actually hurt to even say it.

A snort was heard. "I'm talking about that stupid git…" Oliver's head fell against Fred's shoulder.

Fred looked down at Oliver. It was obvious he was a little past being drunk. He was about to pass out on him. "Hey, Oliver, I can't carry you home like this. Come on!" he exclaimed, trying to get him to at least make it to the alley way so they could apparate to the room.

"Nnnnh…" Oliver stumbled towards an alley that Fred was walking over to. As they finally got out of sight of any stray Muggles, the older boy threw his arms around Fred's neck and let out a snort. "You know what George and that stupid git were doing? They were getting ice cream! How can George even EAT around him!"

Fred looked down at Oliver, confusion written all over his face. "Mate, just what in bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Next time I see that stupid git… I'm… gonna…" Soon soft snoring was heard, and it was clear that Oliver was out cold.

Fred sighed. "This is the last time I talk to you drunk, Oliver. You're gonna drive me into an early grave, you are. Just wait and see. Just watch, I'm finally beginning to see why mum was always so upset with us." After his muttering was over, he gathered Oliver close into his arms and apparated them to Oliver's room. Once there, he settled him on the bed, pulling off his shoes and turning to let him sleep this off.

"Fred…" Oliver murmured softly in his sleep as he turned to his side, his brunette locks brushing against his forehead.

Fred paused, looking back at Oliver. He would feel like crap in the morning. He'd have to test out his new hang-over cure when he woke up. Walking back over to him, he reached out his hand and brushed back a few of the soft brown strands from his face. "Oliver... what am I to do? I think I've fallen for you, but you'd only look at me funny if I told you. I... I don't know what to do... and this is the first time I can't come to you with my problem."

Oliver continued to sleep, his chest moving up and down slowly, almost as if he was content.

After brushing back the rest of the hair from his forehead before moving to leave him to his rest. There really was no need for him to stay, even though he felt it inside his heart that he could watch him all night.

Oliver's body shivered slightly as the other apparated out of the room and pulled the covers over him. For some reason, the room suddenly got colder…

* * *

"Alright everyone! That's it for today! Hit the showers!" 

"Damn, Wood was really harsh today," George heard one of his teammates mutter to someone as they walked off the field. "I wonder what's up his ass…"

George started to wonder the same thing. For the past week Oliver had been acting really strange. They hadn't spoken to one another, not even during practice. It was almost as… as if Oliver was mad at him for some reason.

'Today I'm going to find out what's going on, because this is getting ridiculous!' After his shower, he quickly got dressed and went to find Oliver.

After finally finding him in the office, George knocked on the door and walked in, closing it behind him. "We need to talk."

Oliver, who was holding his head in his hands behind his desk, looked up slowly, almost as if he couldn't stand it. He had gotten something for his hangover from Fred, but there had been something different between them. Fred seemed... he didn't know... different. Now, with the reason behind his drinking and subsequent hangover was standing before him.

"Not now, George. I am really not in the mood."

"I don't give a shit if you're in the mood or not Oliver," George said angrily. "You haven't said one word to me all week except to yell at me when I made a mistake. What the hell is going on?"

Oliver's gaze raised to meet George's eyes, flames in his own eyes. "Actually, that sound be my question George. What the bloody hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know. A trip to a grocery store, maybe? Maybe a need for ice cream?" he asked, his voice beginning to heart with the anger and pain that had been building in him since then.

George felt his heart stop, his face went pale. "You… You saw…?" he whispered.

Oliver nodded, just once. "Gee... I wasn't drinking for my health afterward, if that's what you were thinking."

George slumped into the nearest chair, his head falling into his hands. "You… you haven't told anyone have you?"

He snorted. "Oh, like I want to tell people about it? It's given me nothing but nightmare's George. WHY? Why Malfoy?" he asked, almost in a whisper.

"He's change… he's not like who he use to be Oliver…" George said, looking up at the other. "I don't know how it happened. I was upset about Lee, and Draco found me at a bar, drunk. He understood what I was going through Oliver, and after awhile… before I realized it… I fell in love with him…"

Oliver, even while he couldn't find it in him to forgive Draco, he couldn't keep in his anger for George. He had been hurt greatly over Lee's death. George, was, well, he was happy. And how could he take that from him. Even if it was another man, he didn't mind it. But, he couldn't accept Malfoy.

"He's... good to you?" he asked, not even believing he just asked that.

George nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah… he is. I still get upset about Lee's death sometime, but instead of telling me to move on, he stays with me and just gives me comfort and strength. I know he's done some terrible things Oliver, but everyone deserves a second chance, even Draco."

He sighed, he really couldn't believe he was going to say this, but something was nagging at him. "What did... Fred say when you told him?"

"I… I haven't told him… I haven't told anyone," George whispered. "You're the only one that knows…"

Oliver's eyes narrowed. "You can't keep this from him, George. It will kill him!"

"Oh and you think he'll be thrilled if I tell him! Do you think ANYONE in my family will jump for joy when they find out I'm not only gay, but I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!" George snapped, finally beginning to lose his temper. "You think they'll throw us a party?"

"If they love you, they'll accept it. Just like I'm going to accept it. Because frankly, you are happy. I can't make you unhappy." After a moment he sighed. He knew he should keep it to himself, but he couldn't.

"If I had trouble with gay's, then I'd be a hypocrite."

George looked surprised. He hadn't expected that. "You're… gay?"

"Let me see... I'm in love with another guy. I would really love it if he felt the same. Not to mention I would dearly enjoy it if I could call him mine for the whole world to know. Yeah, I think that would classify me as gay." He stopped, realizing his words had become spiteful. It was as if he... envied... George for what he had found, even if it was with Draco Malfoy.

The other smiled sadly. "You think I can scream to the world that I'm in love with Draco? Hell, I couldn't even do that with Lee… though it really didn't matter to us. All that matter was that we each knew how the other felt…"

Oliver nodded, looking away. "I can't even tell the one I care for how I feel, so congratulations, you've one-upped me." He then sighed wanting to hit himself. He was being such a git, more so than Draco had been lately.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Besides, Malfoy has been talked about positively lately. Maybe things will get better for the two of you."

He couldn't believe he was encouraging this, but, he wanted at least one of them to be happy.

"Thanks. I hope things go alright for you and this mystery person too." George stood. "I better head out. I'll see you at practice tomorrow."

Oliver nodded, but something made him call out. "Were Lee and you... going together? Like Malfoy and you now?"

About to open the door, George turn back to look at his friend and smiled slightly. "Yeah. Since 5th year. Kinda just happened. We both realized we liked guys, and quickly discovered we liked each other."

"Why didn't you tell people then? Lee wasn't like Malfoy."

"Because… we were afraid what would happen if our families found out. We were fifteen. We couldn't stop them if they wanted to split us apart."

Oliver took all this in. George had done a lot, but he had enjoyed his moment. With a swallow, he looked at him. "George, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." George turned to face his friend fully, waiting.

"What if I told you, that the one I care for, is Fred?"

George was quiet for a moment before he smiled. "I would say tell him. Not like right this second, but when you're ready to. Even if he doesn't feel the same way, it's best to tell him, instead of keeping it hidden. He'll still be your mate, no matter what, that I can assure you."

Oliver's eyes seemed worried for a moment. "Are you certain? He's my best mate, George, just a little above you. I don't think I could bear ruining that friendship."

"Trust me. If anything, I think he'll return your feelings, but that's just brother intuition."

Oliver nodded, sitting there thinking it over. "Happen to know where he is?"

"Still on the field I thing. It was his turn to put away equipment." George opened the door. "I have to get going, but just do what you think is best, mate."

"I will. Thanks George."

George smiled. "No problem." With a wave, he turned and left.

Oliver headed out to the Quiddich Pitch, determined to confess his feelings before he left for today.

Fred was locking up the bludgers, watching them fight for their freedom. Yet once they were locked down, they seemed to calm down. He watched them for a moment, recalling the morning. He had come over to give him his hang-over cure, only to feel awkward. He had told him they would go on a date when he was sober. But how much of last night did he recall? It had been almost uncomfortable.

"Relax, Fred. You can't let this get to you. He was so drunk, he possibly forgot," he murmured to himself.

"Fred? Can I talk to you?"

Fred looked up, a smile coming to his lips. Oliver was his friend, his closest friend, and he couldn't let drunken words come between them.

"Sure, mate, what's up?" he asked as he closed the case.

Oliver felt his heart race slightly. Even though George and Fred looked alike, aside from Fred's hair being longer, there was always something about Fred that drew Oliver to him. "I… I wanted to talk to you about something…" he said, nervous. He was going to tell him. He HAD to tell him.

Fred picked up the case holding their game balls, his muscles flexing from the action. He then smiled softly and looked at him as he came right up beside him. "Sure, Oliver. What's on your mind?"

"Well, you see, I've been thinking about this for awhile," Oliver began, still nervous, "and I think I'm finally ready to tell you..."

Oh god... could he really do this? Could he really risk his friendship, something he's had for over ten years?

Fred turned his full attention on Oliver, his brown eyes serious. "Tell me what?"

"That I..." Oliver swallowed hard. It was now or never. He had to do it now, or he would never be able to do it...

Fred's eyes flicked over Oliver's face. Could it be he was trying to continue where he was beginning to go last night? His heart sped up and he swallowed deeply. "That you what, mate?" he asked softly.

"I..." Oliver knew his heart was racing well above normal. His eyes flickered slightly, it showing emotion unlike anything Fred had seen before Oliver sealed his fate.

"I think I'm in love with you Fred."

* * *

(Wow, I can believe chapter four is completed! Two chapters in less than two days! A milestone I tell you, a milestone! Ahh, it just feels so good to be writing this again. This is my baby, and I my goal is to finish it no matter what. To everyone that reviewed last chapter, thank you so much for sticking by me as I slowly write this. I'll name names next chapter, so until then, email or review, and I'll see you soon! 

Chapter completed November 29, 2005


	5. Unexpected Confession

(Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.)

Unexpected Attraction

By Aria Black

Chapter 5: Unexpected Confession

Draco sat in his home, reading a book. George was supposed to come by after practice, but for some reason, he was running late. Draco didn't worry too much about it, seeing as he did have a life outside his life. He couldn't expect him to be there with him every second of every day, even if he did want him close to him more often.

About fifteen minutes later a door was heard opening and closing. "I'm home!"

Draco felt his heart skip a beat at those words. How dearly he wished they were true. Smiling softly, he put his book down, forgetting his small half-moon reading glasses were still on his face. "Welcome home, George!" he called from the study, knowing George would be able to find him.

George walked into the study. "Hey, something smells really g..." He blinked as he stared at his boyfriend. "Draco?"

Draco blinked, looking down at himself. He was dressed in black sweats and a ripped black tank top. This was his lounge wear. He had no plans of going anywhere, so he aimed to be as relaxed as he could.

"What? Did I spill what I'm cooking on me?"

George felt himself get hot as he looked at the other. "You... I didn't know you wore glasses..."

Damn, he could barely restrain himself. Ever since their first time, George had to fight himself from jumping the other every time he saw him, and right now... hot damn, Draco looked hot...

Draco reached up and realized his glasses were still on. Pulling them off swiftly, he placed them into a velvet lined case. "Oh, these?" he asked, holding up the case. "They are strictly for reading only. Almost no one knows I need them."

He then smiled and walked over to George, kissing him softly. "How was practice? I hope you brought your appetite, because I've made something special."

"We need to talk first."

Draco heard seriousness in that tone and in a fit of nervousness, he pulled out his glasses and slipped them back on, fiddling with the case once they were back on his face. "About what?"

George noticed how nervous the other was, but this had to be talked about. "Oliver knows about us," he said softly.

Draco paused for a second before raising a single eyebrow. "Is that all?"

George blinked, before saying, "Uh... Yeah, I guess."

Draco smiled soft before coming up close to George, lightly caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I forgot your friends hate me. He was possibly upset with you, wasn't he?"

"Upset is an understatement," George said, his hand reaching up to cover Draco's. "But he stopped when I told him I loved you, and it didn't matter what he thought, or anyone else. Being with you is my choice, and it's a choice I'm happy with."

Draco felt a soft blush cross his cheeks, even as the glass seemed to amplify part of it. "Well, that's good. I couldn't care less what others think. I love you, not them. I want to be with you. If they can't accept it, then they really aren't friends, are they?"

He looked away, embarrassed slightly that he had just gotten so deep. Almost no one saw this side of him. It was a side he reserved for when he was alone. Yet now, he felt as if he needed George to see him this way as well.

George smiled. "You right I suppose. If they're really my friends, they should be glad I'm happy." He leaned his head forward until their foreheads brushed, his eyes not leaving Draco's. "You know, you should wear glasses more often. You look really sexy in them..."

Draco's cheeks heated even more. "I... I'm really self conscious in them. I don't want everyone to think I'm sexy."

"Then wear them around me... or do you not want me to think you're sexy either?" George murmured, his arms wrapping around the other's waist, pulling him closer.

Draco went into his arms willingly, his body almost flush against his. "No, you can find me sexy. You can find me whatever you want."

With a slow grin, he leaned in and gave a small, teasing nip to the love mark he had left on George's neck the other day.

"Mmm…" George closed his eyes, brushing his lips against the temple. "So, what are we having for dinner that so special that you won't tell me?"

Draco smirked and slipped from his grasp, heading for the kitchen. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

"I… I think I'm in love with you Fred…"

Oliver waited. What he was waiting for, he didn't know. All he knew… he was scared. What if just saying that one sentence killed 10 years of friendship?

"F-Fred?" Oliver started to get worried when the other didn't say anything. "Aren't you going to say something?"

Fred had been stunned. He had never expected to hear those words. Not when Oliver wasn't drunk. With his heart tripping double time, he smiled softly. "Does this mean I still get that date?"

This time it was Oliver's turn to be stunned. Did he just hear what he thought he just hear? "Are you saying... you feel the same way...?"

"Well, yeah. I don't date people I don't like, mate. Haven't you figured that out yet?" He then grinned, even as his muscles seemed to budge at holding the box too long. "I mean, I told you before that I wanted you to ask me out again when you were sober. When you didn't, I figured you had forgotten our whole conversation."

"I did... for awhile. But I started to remember and when I did... I realized I was able to say what I wanted drunk, because sober... I was scared if I did... I would lose you completely..." Oliver looked away. "I probably sound like an idiot, don't I?"

Fred shook his head. "No, Oliver. You sound like someone who had every right to be nervous and scared. But what I don't get, is why you didn't realized what I was saying."

Oliver looked at the other, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I was saying I would be with you."

Fred looked away, a flush on his cheeks. "I mean, back on that night..." He then laughed. "I'm just stepping in it, aren't I?"

Oliver smiled, beginning to relax. "Well, does that still stand?" he asked softly. "Do you still want to be with me Fred?"

He nodded. "I suppose I had better be, otherwise I'd be making a right colorful ass of myself, wouldn't I?"

"But you always do that."

Fred glared, seeing as he couldn't do anything else with his hands full. "Gee, what a lovely boyfriend I've acquired. He calls me an ass after only being with me less than a minute."

Oliver burst into laughter, though he was blushing. "Boyfriend eh? Well then I do have a right to call you an ass if needed," he teased.

He pouted and looked away. "That's cold."

Walking forward, Oliver took the box out of his new boyfriend's hands and put it aside before pulling him into his arms. "Well then, let me warm you up a bit." And with that he pulled the other into a kiss that heated both of them.

Fred's eyes widened for the briefest of moments, before he sank into the kiss, returning it with equal ardor.

Oliver couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually kissing his best friend. With a soft groan, he pushed Fred up against the shed, pushing his tongue into the other's mouth hungrily.

He groaned, content to allow Oliver to take all the control he wanted. He was, after all, older than him. He saw no reason why he couldn't allow him that control. He arched into his body, part of him awakening to new desires. All the while, his tongue teased and played with Oliver's.

Oliver allowed one hand to travel down the other's body, memorizing every inch. True, he saw Fred's body all the time in the locker room, but now he got to actually TOUCH him...

His other hand moved up towards the other's long hair, tangling his fingers into the long strands before pulling his head back gently, letting his mouth travel over his neck softly.

He allowed a deep moan to slip from his lips, even as he felt himself caressed. It had been every dream of his since he realized he had come to care for the brunette. Now that he had him, he had no clue what to do. So he just let him enjoy himself, feeling pleasure from every touch.

Finally, after much force, Oliver pulled away. "We... we should stop..."

Fred, dazed, hardly understood his words. "Huh?"

"Not here..." Giving him another heated kiss, Oliver pulled Fred off the shed. "Let's head back to my place."

Fred blinked a second before his mind cleared enough for him to understand what he was talking about. "Oh... yeah, sure. But the balls..." he motioned to the box.

Picking up the box with amazing ease, Oliver put the bludgers back into the shed and locked it. "There, done. Now let's go!"

"Show off," he mumbled, but moved over to him and took his hand. "But that's what I love about you Wood."

Oliver smiled and gripped the hand gently. "Come on, before I embarrass you."

Fred smiled softly, still surprised. "I don't think you could ever embarrass me. I'm one half of a truly terrible pair."

Oliver stopped and turned, making the redhead bump into his chest. "Oh, so you're saying stripping you naked and taking you right here on the pitch won't embarrass you, am I right?" he murmured in his ear, his voice dripping of promise.

Fred thought about it for all of five seconds before that streak in him that allowed him to turn down no challenge, that made him push the limits of everything he knew, made him reply with a smirk crossing his lips. "I say ten dollars says you would be embarrassed by such a thing before I would."

A hand reached down and cupped Fred's already growing erection. "Oh really. Just because I'm reserved around others, doesn't mean I'm the same way in bed..." he purred in Fred's ear, licking the shell. "I've wanted you for a long time, and there's no way in hell I'm going to hold back, not even if someone catches us... Though the way I'm guessing, you're getting excited about the thought that someone COULD catch us."

Fred couldn't help the husky laugh that fell from his lips. Oh, Oliver knew he was a daredevil, but he didn't realize that challenging one of the Weasley Twins was about the same as asking the sun to rise. It was always well known they never turned a good one down.

"Oh, I LOVE the idea, love. In fact, I almost wish we could get caught. Just that that I can be caught proving just how much I love you," with those words, he reached out and returned the favor, cupping Oliver's own bulge. "Take me where you will, Oliver. If you really don't care."

While Fred and George always risked everything to be known as world class troublemakers, even Oliver feared what they would truly do sometimes.

Oliver just smirked as he pulled Fred into a bruising kiss as he pushed him down onto the grassy field, thrusting his tongue into his mouth with a low groan. Fred didn't think he would do it. He'd show him...

Fred was loving it. He accepted the bruising kiss without a qualm. He had no doubt in his mind that Oliver would take up his challenge. In fact, he had been counting on it. But he did know what Oliver was still a private person. Eventually, he'd apparate them to his place, because of that very fact. It didn't bother him in the least.

For the time being, he enjoyed the feeling of the cool grass at his heated back, seeping through his shirt. He loved the feel of Oliver above him, pressing him into the ground and ravishing his mouth. Most of all, he relished the taste of Oliver as his tongue seemed to be everywhere in his mouth.

Oliver took his time exploring his lover's mouth, enjoying the texture, how rough his tongue was, but yet how warm and smooth the rest of it was. But really stood out was the taste of the chocolate frogs he knew Fred still had a love for.

"Mmm… still eating a chocolate frog everyday I see," Oliver said as he broke the kiss and started to kiss down his neck. "Still a child at heart…" he teased.

He moaned softly, tipping his head back to allow him free access to anything he wanted. "Of course. You don't think I'd drop that vice of mine, now do you?"

Oliver laughed softly before nipping at his neck. "No, I think if you did, you wouldn't taste nearly as sweet as you do now." He swiped his tongue over the love bite he made.

He gasped softly, arching up toward his touch. "Nah, I'd still be just as sweet. But only to you."

"I would hope so. I'd probably get jealous if you were sweet like this to anyone else," Oliver murmured as he nipped him again right at the curve of Fred's neck.

He gasped once more, his breath catching in his throat. He then laughed and felt his challenging nature return to the surface, though all the layers of desire. "Oh, so my boyfriend be the jealous type. I'll have to remember that."

He then wrapped his arms around Oliver, pressing his heat close against himself. "I do recall you mentioning stripping me naked and taking me right here on the pitch, Oliver. Or were you teasing me with the promise of a good time?"

"Oh I don't tease, but it looks like its going to rain, and I don't want you getting sick, so I'm taking you back to my place," Oliver said against his neck, thanking the gods, his face was hidden, for it was pink with embarrassment. He didn't want ANYONE to see what they were going to do. That was something just for the two of them to share...

Fred looked up, blinking at the sky. "Rain? Naw. Besides, there is a charm that will keep us perfectly dry, Oliver. You are just embarrassed. It's okay to admit that much love, as long as it's only me you admit it to. I promise not to tease you about it."

Oliver turned red and looked up. "I just don't see why its anyone's business..." he mumbled.

Fred couldn't help but laugh, leaning up to kiss the red from his cheeks. "Oliver, will you at least admit that challenges are not smart to make to me? Once you do, you can take me to your place and ravish me to your heart's content."

"... I won't challenge you anymore..." 'Unless I know I can do it and win,' Oliver added silently.

Fred smiled, but it wasn't a gloating grin. "Oliver, I'm sorry I got all 'out-there' on you. I suppose some things never do change. Even when some of us wish they could." He then hugged him close, kissing his cheek.

"Apparate us home, Oliver. I don't want to have you change your mind on ravishing me," he murmured into his ear, tongue flicking out to tease the outer shell of the ear his mouth was next to.

Oliver groaned, looking at his lover with love and need. The tease "I'll never change my mind on THAT," he said, kissing him against as he apparated them back to his house.

(I know, very short, but I felt this was the best place to end. Is it just me, or has Oliver and Fred pushed themselves into the story? LOL. Anyway, email or review, but next chapter… ALL SMUT. Hee hee!)

Chapter completed November 30, 2005


	6. Unexpected Moments

(Harry Potter does not belong to me. It belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.)

Unexpected Attraction

By Aria Black

Chapter 6: Unexpected Moments

George moaned as he took another bite of his cherry cheesecake. "Wow, Draco, this is amazing. I've never had a cheesecake as good as this."

Tonight's dinner was a complete surprise for George. Draco had made his favorite dinner, lasagna and fresh french bread, and for dessert, his favorite, cherry cheesecake.

Draco smiled softly, even as his eyes seemed to become a little sad. "It was one of the few things my mother loved to do for herself. Baking was a passion, even though father looked down on her for it. When she got lonely, she'd teach me. I got to enjoy it so much, that once I was on my own, I began to learn cooking as well as baking."

Putting his fork down, George, who was sitting next to Draco this time, reached over and touched his cheek gently. "I know your mother would be proud at how far you've come," he said softly with a smile. "I know I am."

He nodded. "People change I suppose. Mother went crazy when father was killed. I lost all reason to even attempt at being such a git any more. It really all came down to what was providing the fuel for the fire, so to speak."

He toyed with his glasses for a moment before catching George's hand and kissing the palm gently. "In any case. The past is the past. There is a lot of changes. I think the only thing that stayed the same was your brother's and your love of a challenge."

"Oh, and what do you think is a challenge for me?" George murmured, smiling as he moved his chair closer until their knees touched. Bringing Draco's hand to his lips, he gently kissed the tip of his fingers before sliding one finger into his mouth slowly.

He felt his heart pick up it's pace, even as his breathing seemed to catch in his throat. For a moment he couldn't say anything, but then, he was a Malfoy, and they never stayed tongue tied for long.

"I think being with me in general. While you love me, you also are worried to be caught with me. As when Wood had told you he knew, you were worried. It's a challenge to see how long you can continue on with me, before something else finds out. Like one of your family members."

"Well, the more days pass, the more I'm beginning to believe that I don't care what they think," George said softly, sliding the middle finger in to his mouth and sucks softly. "I love my family dearly, but if they make me choose... I'll choose you."

Draco paused, his gray eyes very serious behind hid glasses. It was almost like looking at someone else. He slowly slid his hand from George's cleaver mouth and his soft hold. "That is the one thing I don't want you to do. Family is very important. Don't ever think a lover is ever worth breaking your mother's heart over. Losing Percy as she has, seeing as he still won't talk to her almost killed her, what would losing another child do?"

He looked away, feeling very foolish. "When I last visited my mother in St. Mungos, I told her about us. She smiled at me, George. She was actually happy for me. It was the first sight of life I've seen in her since she was taken there. It was as if she knew I wasn't alone anymore, that she didn't have to worry about me."

George was quiet for a moment before reaching over and turning his head to look at him, said softly, "They're not my only family anymore. YOU'RE my family now too, Draco, and family doesn't make loved ones chose over one another." He leaned over and kissed the other gently, before looking at him with serious eyes. "I love you Draco. I lost Lee and it hurt so much. If I lose you... it'll kill me."

He closed his eyes, the words he had been wanting to ask since they had first made love spilling from his lips before he could stop them or even think them over. "Then move in with me, George. I love all the time we have together. But when you leave... it hurts to know I have to be alone until you can next return."

George didn't even have to think about his reply. "Alright, I will."

Draco's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that to fall from his lips. Perhaps an 'I'll think about it' or 'I can't' or even a 'what would people think?' but never 'Alright, I will'.

"Really?" he said, his voice almost sounding childish, pitched a bit high.

He smiled. "What will you tell Fred?" he asked, worry in his eyes even with the smile on his lips.

"The truth," George replied simply. "If he gets angry, he gets angry. I'll still be with you." He brushed hair out of Draco's eyes. "I'll still love you, no matter what happens along the way."

"I really don't want to come between your family and you, though. I'd feel... bad... if it happens." Yet he couldn't help reaching up and holding his hand, beginning to kiss the palm of his hand before placing small kisses to each one of his knuckles.

"We're together Draco, so it's bound to cause some rifts," George murmured, his eyes half-closed. "But as long as we stay strong together, we'll get through it."

He nodded. "At least you'll be able to quell all of their thoughts about if I had ever been a Death Eater or not," he commented, his tank top not revealing any sort of mark on his left arm at all.

George smirked. "Yes, I can tell them I'm absolutely sure there's no marks of any kind on you, unless I'm the one that made them."

Draco fairly purred. "Well, how about you make a few, just to have something to tell them?" he asked, tired of the seriousness their conversation had taken. His romantic moment at home had turned into a very serious moment in the blink of an eye.

"I think that a smashing idea." Standing up, he held his hand out to his lover. "We'll clean the dishes later."

With a wave his his hand, the dishes not only were clean, but back where they were supposed to be. "Why is it you always think like a muggle, love?" he asked, even as he placed his hand into George's outstretched one.

"Try living with my Pop for a week. You'll understand why." Holding his hand, George led Draco up to the bedroom. "Besides, sometimes doing things yourself instead of using magic is fulfilling in itself."

He couldn't help but pout. "Excuse me? I seem to recall cooking and baking for you, the muggle way."

"Yes love, and I loved dinner, it was the best I ever had, but you don't like to clean up the muggle way. I know it sucks, but try it just once, and then you'll understand muggles a little more." Opening the door, they walked in and George closed it again before pulling his lover close.

"Enough of all the other stuff tonight. Right now, I just want to be with you," he said softly before kissing the other.

He groaned, leaning into him, kissing him deeply. He didn't even have it in him to tell him that he cleaned the muggle way a lot more than he realized. It was why the house stayed so clean and why he didn't go nuts from being alone when they were apart and all he had was the home itself to keep him company.

Cupping the side of his face, George flicked his tongue over the soft lips before parting them and tongue met tongue halfway. He let his thumbs gently massaged the sides of Draco's face, slowly moving down his neck.

He moaned into his lips, his tongue trying to tease George's, even though it was obvious that George was the one in control this time around. He didn't mind. He wanted George to be able to take the lead as much as he did. And this was about as fair as it came. Breaking the kiss only when his lungs began to need air, he tipped his head, back, bearing his neck in a show of submission. Letting the older boy know he was the one in control, the one dominating this time around.

Lowering his head, George's lips brushed against smooth skin, gently licking it, slowly exploring, trying to find places to tease and arouse his lover, and he did, on a spot just behind his left ear.

"Nnnaaahhh!" Draco cried out, his body instinctively arching toward him. "Merlin, careful there... it's... extremely sensitive there." To prove his point, he took George's hand and placed it over his arousal, which was already full and aching. A slight dampness at the front of his sweats alerted to the fact he was very turned on.

"Oh really?" With a small smirk, he licked that spot again before nipping it.

"AAAHHHH!" he cried out, almost feeling the urge to cum right then and there. "Merlin's beard! George... not again... I don't want this over like that," he moaned.

Fusing his mouth with Draco's again with a groan, George began to undress him, only breaking the kiss to remove the shirt.

He groaned, even as cool air seemed to cover his body. His length was free, tinted red, and showing just how aroused it was by how badly it was leaking. He had never found such a spot on George and he roughly wondered if it was just him that there was such a unique place. Yet he didn't care. The crush of George's lips on his, their tongues seeming to mate, was all that mattered to him at this current moment in time.

"Mmm... On the bed love," George murmured, nipping his lower lip as he slowly backed Draco towards the large beg.

Draco laid back on the bed, eagerly wondering what his lover had planned, and wanting more of whatever it was. "Mmm, do your best George," he murmured, kissing him softly for a second.

George kissed him back before moving away for a moment to undress. "Do my best? You worried that I won't?" he teased softly as he threw his shirt off.

Draco shook his head. "No. I'm afraid you've got me so wound up that I won't last to see it," he admitted with a soft pink tinting his cheeks.

Laughing, George started on his pants. "Is that right? And to think I thought a Malfoy could withstand such torture," he teased.

Draco nodded, his glasses still on. "That was before you found a place on me that seemed to break any such ideas of withstanding the torture."

"And I hope I'm the only one that will know about that place." Removing the last piece of clothes, George now stood in front of Draco completely naked.

He groaned at the sight of George naked and standing before him, bared to his gaze. It was like looking at something that had been perfectly crafted with love. There was not an ouch of fat on George, nor was there anything by way of a blemish. "So far," he murmured, holding his arms open to him.

Joining him on the bed, George moved on top of his lover and lowered his head, kissing him again. "So far... I'm going to be the ONLY ONE that knows about all your sensitive places..."

Draco's eyes turned serious. "You are the ONLY ONE I will ever allow to know me like this," he replied, trying not to arch against him so that he didn't arch up to rub his throbbing cock against him.

"You don't know how happy you just made me by saying that," he murmured as he started to kiss down his lover's neck again.

He groaned, even as he gave into temptation and pressed against him, rubbing his erection against his lover. "Gee, I should state the truth more often," he commented.

"Nnnh..." George nipped the other's neck. He continued kissing and nipping down Draco's body, leaving soft marks all over the otherwise perfectly smooth white skin.

"AAWWW!" he cried, arching his body even closer to him. "George... please... I can't... hold out..."

George finally got to where he wanted, Draco's cock standing proudly in front of him. "Then don't," was all was said before George took him into his mouth.

"Nnnaaaahhh!" he cried, pushing his member up into George's mouth, trying to get him to take more of him. "Can't... hold... back..." he grumbled, trying not to cum that second from the feel of the tight, moist heat that surrounded his length.

Letting his throat, George allowed more of the smooth, hot organ to enter his mouth, letting out a soft groan before starting to suck, pulling it out only to lick the tip before taking it back in again.

"GEOR...GE!" He cried out, his body letting go suddenly. He felt his cock convulse inside his lover's mouth. He gasped and panted deeply, even while he slid his fingers into his George's hair to hold him still as his hot seed spilled from him.

Swallowing the warm semi-sweet liquid in his mouth, George didn't move away when Draco had calmed down. Instead, he licked and sucked as he slowly brought him back to hardness.

Draco whimpered softly, feeling himself buck into George's mouth was he was back to his senses, his body already beginning to respond and re-awaken to his touch. He had never felt anything so amazingly sweet in all his life.

Reaching into the drawer, George pulled out the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers, warming it up before lowering his hand and gently teasing Draco's opening for a bit before slowly pushing one finger inside.

He groaned, but his body was really ready for him. The second his finger slipped inside, Draco's body seemed to greedily suck it in. He wanted more, and he wasn't certain he wanted to wait for it. "M... more... "he panted out.

Lifting his head, George watched his lover's face as he pushed a second, then a third finger in. "Merlin, do you know how beautiful you look right now?" he said hoarsely

His head was tossing back and forth on the bed, his body arching up into the fingers he pushed into him. His eyes were closed while he whimpered softly. "George," he whispered.

He then opened his eyes and looked up at his red haired lover. "About as beautiful as you look.".

Smiling softly, he removed his fingers and got himself ready before pressing against the tight opening. "Are you ready love," he asked softly.

He nodded, swallowing deeply. "Y... yes..."

Taking a hold of his hips gently, George slowly pushed inside the other, stopping about halfway so Draco could get use to him, but in reality, he wanted to thrust him, he was so tight... "Draco..." he gasped softly.

Draco took all sense of being nice and slow and threw it out the window. With a shift of his hips, he pushed George's length fully into him. His head was tipped back as a low groan of pleasure passed his lips. He would never admit why he could take this without pain... at least... not this early in their relationship... but for the moment, he was glad of it.

"Oh... Merlin's beard! George! Don't... just stay there... move!"

A soft growl of pleasure escaped before George's hands tightened on his love's hips before he started to thrust. "God, Draco..." he gasped out. "You're so tight..."

He gasped softly, arching up to meet his every thrust. "All... the better... to torment... you with..." he panted out, even as his body seemed to pull George inside deeply with each inward thrust and slowly release him for the slow glide out.

Draco moaned and gave a low, deep keening cry from his lips as George began to pound into him over and over again. His hand on his cock was sheer pleasure, but he knew he'd never get off at the same time as his lover without a little added help.

"The spot... go for the spot..." he groaned out.

Lifting his legs and putting them over his shoulder, George change the angle of his thrusts, and after a couple, found the spot he was looking for.

He felt stars flash through his eyes and he cried out. The pleasure shooting through him made him shout out his pleasure. His orgasm ripped through his body and spilled over George's hand and his own stomach. All the while, his inner muscles clenched tightly on his lover. "GEORGE!"

"AAH!" George cried out as his cock was squeezed hard, forcing him into his own orgasm. He thrust once more, emptying himself deep inside his lover. "Draco!"

Draco shuddered, his body covered in sweat as he pulled George down on top of himself and sighed in contentment. At the moment, this was all he wanted. George and him together.

George let his hand tangle into Draco's soft hair, just laying there breathing softly into his ear. "I love you Draco..." he whispered softly, kissing his ear softly.

He shivered, cuddling closer. "I love you too, George."

Gently slipping out and laying next to him, George played with Draco's hair. After awhile of blissful silence, he broke it was softly saying. "I'm going to tell them."

He blinked, turning his head to look at his lover. "Hm?"

"I'm going to tell my family about us."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, I'm sure." George looked at the other with a smile. "I love you Draco, I know that without question. I just hope my family and friends will at least accept you because of that fact."

"Well your father has had me working beside him for about a year now, so he should be able to accept it. Your mother's usually happy with whomever makes her kids happy. The rest of your family... and mainly Ginny, Fred, and Ron, are the one's I'm worried about."

"Don't forget about Hermione and Harry," George said softly. "They're married to Ron and Ginny, so they'll be there too…"

"Hermione and I have been pen-pals since the beginning of seventh year. I doubt she'll care. The other... well... Harry's never liked me. So there is no help for it."

"And Ron's never really liked you much either..." George sighed. "And I still have Fred to worry about too..."

"Fred might accept it because he's the closest to you. So he'll know how you feel."

"We'll see..." George yawned softly, eyes closing sleepily. "All I know is that in the end, I'll still love you no matter what happens."

Draco nodded, even though inside he really wasn't so sure. Even if they did manage to survive his families possible hatred, there was still his past to deal with. If their relationship withstood that, then he knew that this was a love that not even the mention of Voldermort's name could sever.

* * *

The door opened and slammed shut as Oliver pushed Fred against the door and kissed him hungrily. Thrusting his tongue into willing mouth, his hands moved down and cupped the ass that was surrounded in tight denim.

Fred moaned deeply into Oliver's mouth, his own hands sliding down to cup Oliver's own tight ass.

"God… you don't… know how much I've wanted you like this..." Oliver murmured as he started to do undo the other's shirt, before finally giving up and ripping it open, buttons flying all over the floor.

Fred smiled and began undoing his shirt as well. He had much more patience that he did it seemed, for he got it undo correctly without popping a button. He then lapped at the inner shell of his ear. He then whispered to him. "Since about when I was a first year and you were the third year I so worshiped?"

Oliver smiled slightly. "Really good guess."

Fred smiled back. "No guess. That's just how long I've wanted you."

"We're twits then, you know that?"

He nodded. "Anyone could have told you that."

Shrugging off his shirt and letting it fall, Oliver reached down and began working on Fred's pants. "Well, then, we have a LOT to make up for."

Fred smirked, then remembered his little bet, and what Oliver was certain to find, and his eyes lit up with mirth. "Oh, that we do. I even seemed to have inadvertently made things even easier for you."

Oliver looked confused, but decided to let it pass. Pulling down Fred's pants, Oliver dropped to his knees and smiled. "Well well, what do we have here..." He gripped the already very hard cock in his hand.

He groaned, arching into his hand, trying to press closer to that touch. All the while, he whimpered softly, feeling something pressing into his ass at the movement.

Bringing his head forward, Oliver let his tongue slowly roll over the head, moaning softly at the taste. It was salty, but the taste was uniquely Fred. Without even a second thought, he slowly took him into his mouth.

Fred gasped aloud before feeling his knees weaken. He moaned at the long awaited feeling of having Oliver's mouth around him and he shuddered. "Oh... Merlin... why did we... wait... so long?"

Oliver moaned softly in agreement before sucking on the hard flesh, his hand now at the base, squeezing gently with each suck.

"Oli... ver..." he gasped out, pushing further into his love's mouth. All the while, he threaded his fingers into his brown hair and began to move his head up and down his length in time to what he wanted.

Relaxing his throat, Oliver let the other take reign, but only for a bit, for each time Fred thrust into his throat, he tightened it around the head, sucking at the same time.

Fred growled before eventually pulling Oliver off his leaking cock with a swift pull. "Oliver... stop," he panted, looking down at him even as he tried not to lose it so soon.

Standing up so quickly it startled the redhead before he was pulled into a bruising kiss, Oliver finished yanking off his closed before pulling Fred close. "Where?" he groaned softly as he nipped his lover's lower lip.

Fred, gaining his mind back once he had got Oliver's clever mouth off his cock, smiled. "Where ever you want me. I don't care as long as I get to be with you."

With surprising strength, Oliver gripped Fred's ass and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder like a cave man would his mate, and carried him over to the bed. "You'll get to be with me, no question about it, Red."

He laughed, liking the nickname. "Oh, then by all means... have at it then. I am yours, Oli. Enjoy me as you will."

Putting Fred on the bed, Oliver climbed over him, smirking. "Believe me, I will. I've been wanting this for 10 years. I'm not waiting anymore." Grabbing his knees, he slowly spread open Fred's legs.

Fred groaned as the spreading of his legs made his inner muscles clench. He pulled his lover down and kissed him softly. "Who told you to wait anymore?" he asked sweetly.

Leaning down to kiss his lower, he moved to thrust into him, but was stopped by something hard. "What the bloody hell?" Reaching down, he felt for a moment before slowly pulling out a 7 inch dildo. He blinked in surprise. "Fred, do I even want to know?"

Fred didn't even flush as Oliver looked from the dildo to him. In fact, he smirked. "A bet. I was supposed to take it out after practice, seeing as that was my deadline for how long I had to have it in... but obviously, we got side tracked."

"A bet? Just what WAS the bet, and who made it with you," Oliver asked curiously, the corner of his mouth twitching.

He smirked. "Katie Bell bet me that I couldn't keep that inside me for a week straight. Only when I needed to go to the bathroom was I allowed to take it out. If I succeeded, she was going to sponsor our new joke bra that George and I had come up with."

"Katie Bell?" Oliver couldn't help but laugh. "Never though I hear that SHE made that. Ah, I'm going to tease her when I see the ad for that. As for this..." He pushed the dildo back into his lover. "This helps me a lot. Means I don't have to get you ready..."

He gasped before arching into it and whimpering softly. "Oli... not fair! I thought... I was getting... you..."

"Oh, you're going to get me Red, but right now… I think teasing you seem a bit more fun."

He smiled, once more enjoying that nickname. He then kissed him softly, pressing the dildo into himself as he shifted his hips. Oliver's hold on it allowed Fred to almost ride it. All the while his passion filled eyes watched Oliver.

"Okay, Oli... but I want you... and soon."

Oliver's eyes darkened as he watched the other slowly impale himself over and over on the plastic. "You know… we're going to have to do kinkier stuff than this some other time…" he murmured, twisting the dildo around slowly.

He growled low in his throat at those words before pushing himself so far onto it that he felt Oliver's hands at his ass. "Of course. I can tell you plenty of things I'd go for..."

"Oh?" Oliver said with a small thrust. "Like what? I'm curious to know."

He leaned in close and whispered softly into his ear. "That's easy... whatever your little mind can come up with... and then some."

Pulling out the dildo and throwing it to the side, Oliver put his cock against Fred's opening and a moment later thrust into him with a groan. "You, you just set yourself up for a world of kinky sex Red..." he panted as he began to thrust hard and fast into him, unable to hold himself back.

Fred cried out, his hips lifting to meet each and every thrust Oliver made into him. "Oh... good... and whatever... you... do... don't... stop..." he panted, wrapping his arms around Oliver's back and holding him close.

All the while, soft pants, murmurs, and passion filled cries came from his lips. He had wanted this for so long. Now that he got it, he didn't want it to end anytime soon. Leaning his upper body up, which helped Oliver hit a spot inside him that had Fred see stars, he bit lightly at his lover's neck, before begging passionately into his ear.

"More... Oli... please... harder... faster!"

Fred's keening cries turned almost into shouts. The second Oliver asked him to come a second time, using that nickname that was driving him nuts, he cried out Oliver's name, his body tightening around his length over and over. All the while, his hot seed spilled from his slightly red erection and onto both of their stomachs. "OLI!"

"RED!" Oliver's cry filled the room as he thrust into Fred three more times, hard enough to rock the bed and hit the wall, before coming hard into him. With a soft groan, he laid his head on his love's shoulder, breathing heavily.

Fred, spent and content, and once more able to think, stroked Oliver's back. All the while a soft laugh crossed his lips as he caressed the soft curve of his lover's ass. His cock, which should be spent and resting between them, was hard once more, and twitching in anticipation.

"Mmm..." Oliver moaned softly into Fred's ear. He moved his hips slightly, revealing that he was hard once again as well, still deep inside his lover. "Horny, aren't we Red?"

"Only for you, of course, Oli... and in fact... I've kind of been staving off... and well... with a dildo bouncing around in me for a week... well... one is bound to become horny."

Oliver laughed as he started to thrust in his redheaded lover once again. "Well who am I to deny my Red what he wants?"

He groaned, low and deep. "Keep calling me Red and I'll go around with a constant hard-on."

Smirking, Oliver grabbed the back of Fred's hair and tilted his neck back, nipping it before murmuring in his ear. "Red, my sexy little Red. You're mine, and I'm never going to let you go."

A pleasured shudder raced through his body and his inners muscles tightened around Oliver for a moment. "Oh lord, I don't ever want this to end," he murmured, before tilting his head to kiss him. "And I would never want you to let go."

As Oliver kissed the other, he knew he made the right decision in telling him. Hell, he should have told him a long time ago, but what mattered was now, and Oliver planned to make up all the time they could have had, no matter how long it took.

* * *

(Okay, I'm sorry I took so long bringing this one out, I didn't mean to make you wait, but I've been busy writing other fics, and haven't had time to clean this up. It's finally done thought, and will be the last chapter for quite awhile until I finish writing Prince of Tennis fics. Once I get that quenched, I'll be back to this, so please let me know what you think my emailing me or leaving a review. See you next chapter!)

Chapter completed December 1, 2005


End file.
